Caught
by WarningExplicitContent
Summary: Itachi really should learn that his brother isn't stupid. Naruto and Sasuke should learn to lock doors. NaruSasu and a bit of KisaIta.


**A/N: **Hello all! I've decided to write a NaruSasu fic because well, because it's one of my favorite pairings. Before everyone starts I would like to send out the warning that this is my first lemon. If you have constructive criticism, be free to leave it. My goal is to write a better lemon, so constructive criticism, don't just tell me I suck.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine...damn Kishimoto.

* * *

**Caught**

**by: Warning Explicit Content  
**

"Smoking is bad for you."

Naruto took the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling slowly while turning in the direction the monotone voice had come from. He grinned widely at the familiar obsidian eyes that were glaring at the cigarette with disgust.

"Are you worried about me? I never knew you cared, baby." Naruto responded coyly, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. He turned his head and looked back out of the window of his bedroom. The night life was at its height, prostitutes, drug dealers, and gangs were in their element. Naruto knew that he lived in the worst area, but he liked how dirty his city was. It gave it a raw element that he definitely could not find at his university. The people there were such _prudes._

"I told you never to call me baby." Sasuke hissed, his eyes flashing so that they almost seemed red.

"You are my baby, though. Well, you were before I went and corrupted you. I wonder how the people would take to that headline: _Son of Fugaku Uchiha fucked into mattress multiple times by sexy blonde._" Naruto said with a flourish, stamping out his cigarette on the ash try on top of his bedside table.

"Dobe, I'm only five years younger than you and I _asked _to be "corrupted". It's not like you were begging." Sasuke snorted, climbing into the bed.

Naruto's grin became positively _wicked. _"It took forever for you to actually admit you liked me though. It was such a surprise when we _finally _fucked, you asking for it and not pushing me away. I definitely wasn't begging, but _you _were."

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of their first time. He _refused _to admit that he had begged; he _never _begged. He rolled on top of Naruto and punched the blonde man in the chest. Satisfied with the grunt of pain he received, he attempted to roll off of him again. Naruto instead grabbed his hips.

"Tsk, tsk Sasuke, you shouldn't punch people, it's rude. You _definitely _shouldn't roll on top of your horny boyfriend."

"Dobe, you shouldn't be horny anymore, we just had sex." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto grinned. "I know, but I haven't seen you in two weeks before tonight. I've been _deprived _of my _manly _needs." Naruto pouted at Sasuke who snorted at the immature behavior his 22 year old boyfriend.

"You do realize that your neighbors were bitching earlier about us. I don't feel like hearing them again, they annoyed me." Sasuke said glaring hatefully at the walls like it was their fault.

"Then let's go to your place, baby. You did say that your family was away on business this week." Naruto suggested, determined to get more sex.

Sasuke remained silent, which meant he was seriously considering Naruto's suggestion. He finally removed Naruto's hands and got off the bed. Naruto knew this meant yes and hopped out of his bed, searching for his keys and his jacket. Sasuke stood at the door, impatiently tapping his foot. Naruto snatched his keys from under his kitchen table in triumph, smiling at his frowning boyfriend. He swung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders as they walked out of his apartment building. Sasuke might not seem like it, but he loved when Naruto did simple stuff like that; a kiss on the cheek, brushing his hair out of his eyes, putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders-it made him feel appreciated.

Sasuke was led to the familiar Volvo and ushered into the passengers' seat. Naruto's car always smelled like him; ramen, cologne and sweat. It was amazing how that smell could intoxicate Sasuke, make him smile. He always "forgot" his jacket just so he could wear Naruto's and be enveloped in his scent. He'd never admit to the blonde man that he like his scent; it would just make him cocky.

Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke breathe in. He knew the raven-haired teen liked his scent. It was one of the main reasons Sasuke liked coming to his place. Naruto knew that Sasuke would never tell him that, but it was still nice to know. Naruto got in the drivers' seat and captured Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't question and Naruto took this as a sign that the Uchiha wanted him too.

Sasuke reveled in the taste of Naruto; smoke and ramen. The blonde man had the nasty habit despite how many lectures he had given him. Sasuke opened his mouth before Naruto even asked, letting Naruto's tongue take control of his mouth. Sasuke groaned as his mouth was massaged and his head was yanked forward. Naruto swept Sasuke's mouth once more with his tongue and pulled back. Naruto enjoyed seeing the light flush that swept across Sasuke's face every time he kissed him.

"You still want to go to your place, baby? Or would you rather just head back up to my place?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to my place. I quite enjoy my home when my family isn't there to pester me about finding a girlfriend." Sasuke replied, a scowl appearing on his face.

Naruto reached over and smoothed out the lines on Sasuke's face. He wished that Sasuke were already eighteen so that he could officially be an adult. It would make things a lot easier, especially their relationship.

"Oh my god! I just remembered today was February 22nd! Sasuke, that's the day we met for the first time!" Naruto turned to his stoic boyfriend excitedly.

Sasuke snorted. "I know that, idiot. I was just trying to see how long it would take you to realize it."

Realization dawned in Naruto's face. "Is _that _why you were so pissed when I picked you up? Baby, I can make it up to you; I'll do whatever you want!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You'll do…_anything _that I want?" Sasuke questioned, lifting his eyebrow.

"I'll do any-wait I know what you're thinking. As much as I love you, there is absolutely _no way _I'm going to let you top."

Sasuke huffed in a very un-Sasuke way. "Fine. Will you at least agree to let me be…" He trailed off and all Naruto heard was gibberish.

"What'd you say?"

"Will you at least let me be……….ontopwhilewehavesex." Sasuke whispered quickly while turning his head to hide his blush from Naruto.

Naruto's mouth split into a wide smile. "Wow; that was probably the hottest thing to come from your mouth-**ever**. _Of course _you can be on top, baby." He purred while leaning in.

Sasuke blushed again and pushed Naruto's face away. "Drive, idiot." He mumbled.

Naruto grinned, pecked Sasuke on the cheek and put the key in the ignition.

* * *

_A 15-year-old Sasuke strode down the sidewalk, glaring hatefully at any girl that dared gawk at him. Girls were, in his friend Shikamaru's words, "troublesome". All they did was bitch, squeal and giggle. If Sasuke didn't want to grow up and beat Itachi at __**something **__he'd kill every single one of them. The first ones to go would be Sakura Haruno and Ino…something. If you wanted an excuse for justifiable murder, one look at those two bimbos would do it. It didn't help that his bastard of a father wanted Sasuke to date Sakura for his company's sake. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't see the flurry of blonde that was heading towards him. He connected with a broad chest and shut his eyes waiting for the impact. Instead he felt two arms wrap around his waist._

_Sasuke opened his eyes, prepared to glare at the imbecile that decided to bump into him. His glare almost faltered when he saw the man, __**almost. **__He was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were sincere and could have made you tell them your entire life story. When Sasuke widened his view, he saw three thin scar-like lines stretching across tanned cheeks. The handsome face was topped off by shaggy blonde hair that was spiky and possessed the "just-got-out-the-bed" look. Sasuke would have been rendered speechless if not for the fact that the blonde had just crashed into him._

"_You okay, dude? I didn't mean to run into you." The face was topped off with the deepest, sexiest voice Sasuke had ever heard._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You should watch where you're going, idiot." He snarled, stepping out of the man's grasp._

"_You don't have to be such a stuck-up bastard about it. I said I was sorry, man." The blonde man replied._

"_Hn." Sasuke replied and turned on his heel. It was time for him to head back home. He looked at his watch and cursed. It was way too late for him to walk home. He turned back to see the blonde man still staring at him. He had to admit the man had a nice body, tanned, muscular, and tall. If there was one thing Sasuke liked in a man, it was definitely muscles._

"_Hey, idiot, do you have a car?" Sasuke asked looking uninterested as always. What the hell was he doing? This dude could be a rapist or something._

"_Is that your way of asking for a ride?" The man supplied, raising his eyebrows at the stiff posture the teen held._

"_Do you have a car or not, dobe?" Sasuke asked impatiently._

"_My name is __**Naruto Uzumaki **__not dobe or idiot. I do have a car, but you should ask __**politely **__if you want my help."_

_Sasuke considered walking away, but thought of the shit he'd have to deal with if he was late again. "Fine, __**Naruto Uzumaki, **__I need a ride home."_

_Naruto shook his head, chuckling. "You have to say please, bastard."_

_Sasuke scowled. "My name is __**Sasuke Uchiha **__not bastard. If you want to learn something new it's that I __**never **__say please." _

_Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he was deciding if Sasuke was serious. "Are you always such a bastard to the people you ask to help you?"_

"_Hn, only to the ones who are idiots." Sasuke replied._

"_I'm not an idiot! You sound like a crotchety old man, yet you're only a teenager. Little boys shouldn't be so mean." Naruto chided._

"_I'm not a little boy so do not call me one. If you're not going to give me a damn ride than say so! You've wasted the last ten minutes of my time with your idiocy." Sasuke hissed._

_Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "Chill out. I'll give you a ride Sasuke…Uchiha. You're one of the Uchiha sons, that's…cool. I've met your brother; he's a real prick. I actually prefer you to him and we just met."_

_Sasuke felt something that felt like…happiness blossom in him. For the first time in his entire __**life **__someone liked him better than Itachi. Itachi, the perfect son who everyone adored for his talents had made someone dislike him so much that they liked him, __**Sasuke, **__better. If Sasuke weren't Sasuke, he probably would have smiled and given the blonde man a hug. However, Sasuke smirked at Naruto who seemed to be just staring at Sasuke._

"_Please," Sasuke said, barely looking at Naruto._

_Naruto's face lit up. "There you go! I knew you could do it! Come with me Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to give you a ride home." Naruto announced motioning for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke followed, allowing a small smile to come to his face when Naruto began talking._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto rolled into Sasuke's driveway, bouncing along to his music. Sasuke, always stoic, had his eyes closed. He parked right at the door, like he always did. Before Naruto could even undo his seatbelt, Sasuke was at his door and heading in. Naruto smiled, this meant Sasuke was in a hurry to get laid. Naruto hopped out of the car and strolled into the Uchiha mansion. He saw Sasuke standing on the steps looking at him.

"Do you want to watch a movie or…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Didn't you come here to get laid?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Well…yes I did. But if you want to do something else, I'll do it. After all, I forgot today's importance so I have to make it up to you."

A tinge of pink dusted Sasuke's cheeks. "I already told you what I wanted in the car." He mumbled.

Naruto smirked. "You did? I don't remember that at all. I'm going to need you to _repeat it._" Naruto said smoothly.

A low growl emitted from the Uchiha's throat. He knew that Naruto was teasing him and the key to him getting laid was repeating his request from earlier. He refused to repeat himself, that was a once in a lifetime request.

"Uzumaki, I am _**not **_going to repeat myself. If you're not going to come up to my room with me, I suggest you leave." Sasuke quipped, turned around, and walked towards his room. He barely suppressed a smile when he heard Naruto padding behind him.

* * *

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall while thrusting his tongue in and out of the teen's mouth. Naruto knew that today was for _fucking _not _love-making. _He enjoyed seeing the Uchiha flustered and out of control. It gave him a sense of pride that he was the one to make Sasuke lose control. He ran his hands down Sasuke's sides, stopping at his ass to pull him closer. The raven emitted a strangled moan indicating that he had tried to hold back. Naruto knew that the one thing Sasuke hated was admitting to Naruto that he liked being controlled.

Tongues and teeth locked in an epic struggle for dominance. On the Uchiha's end, it was pointless because the blonde was always the winner; partly because Sasuke wanted to lose. The two men clung to each other as if they were a life line to the other. The closeness of their bodies created wonderful friction when either of them shifted their bodies. It was hot, being so close and needy. Naruto carried Sasuke to his bed and dropped him on his back, taking off both of their shirts. The effect was immediate when Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth with his own, the skin-to-skin contact sending heat down to the already throbbing members of the two men.

Naruto wasn't into foreplay much and preferred to get straight to business. Usually he didn't allow Sasuke to do much for him and instead fucked Sasuke into the mattress, wall, ground, etc. This was one of the rare occasions when Naruto allowed Sasuke some type of foreplay. Naruto allowed himself to be flipped on his back and Sasuke to yank his pants down. He watched with lidded and lust-filled eyes as his boyfriend hovered above his cock.

"Hurry it up, baby." Naruto urged.

"Who's begging now, dobe?" Sasuke panted, smirking.

"Shut up bastard. Do it now or I'll leave you high and dry." Naruto growled threateningly.

Sasuke took the non-verbal approach and closed his mouth around the tip of Naruto's cock. Naruto felt his lower abdomen clench as wet heat surrounded his cock. Sasuke teased the slit with his tongue, taking in the pre-cum that was leaking from the head. He inched down his boyfriend's cock, making sure to tease with his teeth by scraping them lightly over the enlarged organ. Naruto, tired of foreplay, grasped some of Sasuke's ink black hair and pulled him down so that he had as much of Naruto in his mouth as possible.

Sasuke bobbed his head up and down to appease his blonde counterpart. Naruto cursed and grasped Sasuke's hair tighter. When he felt the familiar coiling of his stomach he roughly shoved Sasuke off. Sasuke looked pissed to say the least; first Naruto was urging him on and the next he pushed him away. Naruto planted a soft kiss to Sasuke's neck. He yanked the raven's pants down and threw them to the side.

"Don't look at me like that, Sasuke. If I let you finish, your request wouldn't be as enjoyable." Naruto breathed out to his sulky boyfriend. A faint blush spread over the Uchiha's body causing Naruto to smirk. He stuck his hand under the pillows searching for the lube Sasuke stashed there. He briefly wondered how Sasuke's housekeepers never found the lube, Sasuke didn't exactly hide it. He took the lube out with a flourish, smirking victoriously. He flipped the cap and spread the liquid on his fingers.

"Spread your legs, Sasuke." Naruto ordered softly, nudging Sasuke's knees with his own.

Sasuke immediately obeyed, giving Naruto better access to his entrance. Naruto slid one finger in with ease, shallowly thrusting it in and out. The second finger was added with no warning as Sasuke was a bit of a masochist. Naruto leaned up and trailed butterfly kisses up the soft skin of Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke impatiently thrust back on Naruto's fingers making the blonde man chuckle. Naruto added the last finger and started scissoring the three to get Sasuke ready.

Naruto spread the excess lube over his cock, eager to get to it. He grabbed Sasuke's hips and lowered him down onto his cock. Sasuke almost came from the feeling of being filled. Naruto's over-average male anatomy was only part of the reason Sasuke loved him. Sasuke felt like he was full even when Naruto was only halfway in.

For his part, Naruto loved watching Sasuke's ass swallow his cock like it was air. Every time he fucked Sasuke, the heat was intoxicating. Sasuke tightened against him and squeezed his cock mercilessly. Naruto waited for Sasuke to adjust, knowing that despite preparation, it fucking stung like hell.

"You okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke hated pity and glared back at Naruto. Naruto chuckled; that meant yes.

Naruto sharply snapped his hips back and forth and groaned at the sheer tightness of Sasuke. He began a fast rhythm, not bothering to lead up into it. He looked up at Sasuke and could see every look of pleasure that crossed his face. Sasuke thrust his hips to meet Naruto's and grunted as the sound of skin hitting skin floated about the room.

"Fucking Christ! Right there!" Sasuke cursed as he writhed on top of Naruto. Naruto had been waiting for that and aimed for Sasuke's prostate every thrust. He planned to abuse Sasuke's prostate to the point where the Uchiha limped in the morning. He grasped pale hips to thrust deeper and plunged into the velvet depths over and over again.

The heat grew between the two, making Naruto speed up so that Sasuke was at his limit. He grasped Sasuke's neglected cock and squeezed. Sasuke let out a long drawn out moan as Naruto fisted his cock and could tell he was close. Naruto went up and down Sasuke's cock slowly, waiting for the release he could see on Sasuke's face.

"Call me baby!" Sasuke growled from above Naruto.

Naruto leaned closer his hips never slowing. "Come for me, baby." He panted into Sasuke's ear, thrusting deeper and harder. Sasuke shuddered and released over Naruto's hand with a curse. Naruto lasted three more thrusts before he came inside of Sasuke with a moan. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and regained his breath. Sasuke was still in the after-orgasm glow and could only see the image of a sweaty, sexy as hell Naruto fucking his brains out. Naruto pulled out and threw the covers over both of them. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close. Neither noticed the flash from the door.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sun in his face. He groaned as he was ambushed by the bright light that reminded him of Naruto. He noticed that Naruto's sweatpants from last night were lying on the floor, but the dobe was not in sight. He must have borrowed a pair that Sasuke conveniently forgot to return. Sasuke slipped the pants on and padded down the stairs and froze as he saw Naruto cooking while his brother and Kisame-an associate of Itachi's- sat at the table. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously on Itachi.

"Little brother, mother and father will be returning later on today. I suggest you wear a shirt to hide those marks." Itachi remarked, barely glancing up from his coffee. Sasuke scowled and ignored him.

His brother was such a bastard. He was like a mini-version of his father except he tried to make Sasuke's life hell. He constantly joined in on his father's rants to get Sasuke to start working for the family business. Sasuke would rather kill himself than work for either of those two. It didn't help that Itachi was always trying to find some way to blackmail him into it. Naruto swore that in a past life, Itachi was a hit man or private detective who dug up dirt for anyone who paid him enough.

"Oh, you also will be working with me from now on. I haven't been able to force you, but this might persuade you." Itachi pushed an envelope towards Sasuke, looking like a smug bastard.

Sasuke opened the envelope and a red flush spread down his body. How the fuck did Itachi get these? He must have come in when he and Naruto were…busy. Then a malicious smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. He sprinted to his room and back down the stairs in almost ten seconds flat.

"I'm going to have to decline, Itachi, unless you don't mind father finding multiple copies of this on his desk." Sasuke slid a picture towards his older brother. He watched with smug delight as Itachi's eyes narrowed. Kisame took the picture and broke out into a huge grin.

"Sasuke, you are the man. Can I get a copy of this?" Kisame asked as he waved the picture around. The large man was a deceiving sight; he was very intimidating but acted exactly like Naruto.

"If I find a copy of that anywhere, I will _castrate you._" Itachi hissed menacingly.

"Then you'd complain that we weren't having sex enough. You have to make up your mind sweetheart." Kisame chided.

"Dude! I knew you two were fucking! Kisame I give you major props, Itachi is one cold bastard." Naruto burst in, staring at the picture in awe.

Sasuke and Itachi ignored their idiot boyfriends as they discussed their "bastardliness" as Naruto like to call it. "I believe you've come to a conclusion?" Sasuke inquired with a smirk on his lips.

"How did you get that?" Itachi demanded.

"Lock your bedroom door, or at least remember to close it when you come home from a club."

Itachi frowned and glared at his brother. "Kisame, we're leaving-now. I suggest you refrain from putting that picture in your pocket." He suggested in a dark voice that promised death.

"Coming, darling! I'll see you later Sasuke and Naruto!" The large man shouted. As he and Itachi walked out, he wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist. The sight was slightly amusing; the jolly giant with the stoic bastard. When the couple was out the door, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You've wanted to play that card for a while, haven't you?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Feel free to leave **constructive** criticism!


End file.
